Die Young and Save Yourself
by sUmMeRiTh
Summary: Written for the Hearts and Minds anniversary challenge. Inspired by Sic Transit Gloria Glory Fades.


**Die Young and Save Yourself**

**Based on "Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)" by Brand New**

**Written for the one year anniversary of Hearts and Minds challenge.**

He shoved open the door to the hotel lobby. The woman at the desk stared at him, this short, limping man, holding his nose, which when she looked closer she realized was bleeding. He had an angry look on his face, like the world was against him, and she sighed, who didn't feel like that these days? She remembered him, remembered when he'd left that morning, remembered that he was American, rich, and good looking. She'd asked him why he was in Australia and he'd mentioned a girl. She'd found herself disappointed even though he was surely more than fifteen years younger than her. He was no longer as pretty as she'd first thought that morning - his nose was dripping blood onto his shirt, his face bruised and screwed up in anger. She stared at him, but he ignored her and the others in the lobby and headed straight to the elevator, still limping. She figured it hadn't gone well with that girl of his. She shook her head, young adults these days, she thought, they're always caught unaware by the cruelty of life.

That night, she was getting ready to go home, the new receptionist was due any minute, when the door flew open, and a blonde girl stumbled in and stormed over to the front desk. She blinked and wavered and the receptionist realized this girl was both drunk and American as she finally demanded the room number of a male by the name of Boone Carlyle. The receptionist looked through the room files and connected the number to the name. Boone was the angry boy from earlier. This must be his girl. She calmly gave the number, and hoped sympathetically that the girl could make everything better. How dysfunctional they must be, she mused.

Shannon turned from the desk and found the stairs before the elevator. She finally reached Boone's floor after what felt like a century, and then found his door. She stood in front of it, apprehensive, thinking that she could just let him go. But she found some strength inside herself and managed to put a touch of impatience into her knock.

She was manipulating him again and he was letting her. They both wanted this to happen, for it to work, he because it was her and she because it was the easiest road to forgiveness, and the other reason that neither thought of, that as much as they'd pushed away what was between them over the years they both needed this. She was shaking, wavering, in front of him as she persuaded and seduced him, his head was spinning, his mind was saying no, his heart was begging for her, and his eyes were wandering over her body. He was still hurt, still betrayed, but still in love with her, and when she pointed this out and he told her she was sick, his stomach churned and he was overcome, nervous, he wanted to get out of there, but he wanted her more.

Their lips finally find each other and they fall backwards onto the bed, he's on top despite her control over him. The only interruption is when she turns off the light, he's bathed in darkness and she's kissing him again and he doesn't know what he should be doing. Between kisses her breathing is even and his is ragged, he wants her so much he can't think or see, his mind shuts off and he feels different than ever before.

It's the first time and he tells her it's the last. She knows that he'd die for her, she knows she's his Achilles' heel, she's his weakness, she's his world, she always has been and so this _won't_ be the last time if that's not what she wants. He hasn't completely forgiven her but he won't let her go, he can't control himself and he whispers that he loves her, he proves her right and he can't stand it. She doesn't reply, he thinks he sees her smile and she's kissing him again, because that's all she wants from him. She doesn't want a relationship and she doesn't want to be his, she only wants tonight because she can't live a lie the way he can. She wants a polically correct romance and she doesn't want to hide. He lets her have her way with him, and he waits for the ache within him to die out.

The light flicks back on and he's in a daze. He's furious with himself but he'll never learn. He's weak and she's powerful, and it will never change. He, the victim, sits shirtless as she is dressed and he braces himself for punishment. His muscles are clenched and he mutters a retort as she hurts him deeper, his heart isn't in it, he hates how much he loves her, and he hates how messed up this is.


End file.
